


My very only secret

by Roissy



Category: Promessi Sposi - Alessandro Manzoni
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, NSFW Art, Roman Catholicism, Strap-Ons, nun kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kink meme.Prompt being: Monaca di Monza/Lucia + strap on





	My very only secret

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
